Something Different Every Few Minutes
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: It seemed that every five or six minutes, something was changing in their lives. Something always happened. They didn't care, though. They were still living and, well, they were together. Even if they couldn't stand one another at times. [[Some AU chapters. Not part of their developing friendship]]
1. Scream - Avenged Sevenfold

**Author's Notes: ****So, I decided to do the 10 song 10 stories challenge. Rules are simple. Pick a pairing or fandom, put your music player on shuffle and write around that song. You can only do it for the length of the song, though. If you do it, good luck!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH VAUGHN AND GWEN'S DEVELOPMENT. THIS IS COMPLETELY SEPARATE FROM IT.  
**

* * *

She had tried to run as soon as she saw him. Even if a voice in the back of her mind told her that it was too late to run, she still ran. She didn't want to end up like all the other victims that he had taken. Gwen would run and run. She would make it a fight for her life. That's what it was. While all the others just stood there and allowed him to do whatever he wanted to them, she would run and fight for her life.

A dark shadow flew over her head.

She skidded to a stop as a figure dropped down from the sky before her. Her mouth twisted into a scowl as Vaughn stood up. His silver hair gleamed in the moon and his violet eyes looked coldly at her. It chilled her to the very bone. She was frozen to the spot, unable to move despite the voice in her head telling her otherwise.

"You know it makes no sense to run."

Gwen swallowed around the lump in her throat. Even his voice sounded colder than usual. "Yeah, well... I might as well give it a fighting chance..." She didn't wait for a response from him. She turned around to run, but he grabbed her before she could get far.

Vaughn pulled her body close to his, her back flushed against his chest. "It's too late," he breathed into her ear, earning a shudder from her body. Like she had promised, she was giving it all she got to get away from him. He was stronger than her, though. His lips moved from her ear to her neck and he parted his mouth. Her body jolted as she felt the tip of his fangs against her skin. This was one of the things he loved the most. The thrill of his prey trying to get away and fighting.

"Stop!"

Vaughn sunk his fangs deep into her skin, making her scream out into the night. Her blood assaulted his senses. His sense of smell and taste enjoyed it the most. It was the most divine he's had in centuries.

Gwen stared up at the night sky as she felt her blood leave her to pool in the vampires mouth. She couldn't describe the pleasure she was feeling. A part of her told her to be disgusted by enjoying this feeling, but the part that was enjoying it told her otherwise. She was told to enjoy this experience. Her soft moan left her mouth, surprising both herself and her attacker. She couldn't help herself, though. It felt so good.

She struggled to bring her hands up. She found his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Confident that she wouldn't escape, Vaughn moved his hands down her body and he was pleasantly to hear her moans increase in volume. This was a different response than he was accustomed to. Others screamed out only once and dropped dead. No, this one was stronger than the others. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to keep her around for a while.

Or for a few hundred years.


	2. Into the Night - Santana

**Author's Notes: ****So, I decided to do the 10 song 10 stories challenge. Rules are simple. Pick a pairing or fandom, put your music player on shuffle and write around that song. You can only do it for the length of the song, though. If you do it, good luck!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH VAUGHN AND GWEN'S DEVELOPMENT. THIS IS COMPLETELY SEPARATE FROM IT.  
**

* * *

He watched her from the bar as she danced around the room. It was strange to see her like this. Dolled up with her hair down and a skirt that came to the middle of her thigh. Vaughn felt a surge of emotions go through him. Lust, want, adoration, love. These were all the things he never felt for her before. Now, seeing the woman she could be, he felt them all at once. Gwen was a person no one wanted to mess with or take for granted. Yet he did. He could never imagine Gwen has a girl or as a person to spend his life with, regardless of how long it was. Here she was, though, proving him wrong.

"You're surely paying her close attention," Denny pointed out. When Vaughn looked over at him, he could see his grin was from ear to ear. The little bird on his shoulder ruffled his feathers. It was almost as if he was agreeing with his owner.

"Mm... Nothin' special about that."

"I beg to differ."

Neither admitting or denying it, the cowboy drained the rest of his drink and placed it down on the bar. He was moving on pure emotions now. He couldn't explain him being attracted to Gwen right now. Something told him that maybe this love could save him from hell. Maybe she was what he needed in his life. Vaughn was halfway to Gwen when their eyes locked. He felt a jolt of electricity going through him. He wasn't the only one with these feelings. All they had to do now was act on them.

Vaughn muscled his way through the crowd until he finally reached her, able to join her in dance. Gwen grinned at him. "Didn't think you were a dancer."

"I could say the same 'bout you."

She snorted. "Not going to deny that."

Vaughn rested his head against hers as they swayed. The music kept playing and the others just seemed to disappear from around them. They were lost in their own little world. He didn't care if they kept dancing all night. He was with Gwen. That's what mattered and he was sure that she felt the same as well.


End file.
